Ben Bender
by Codecrash
Summary: Sequel to Ben Prime. The vortex reopens, releasing Ben and his ever faithful sidekick. Unfortunately it's not where they should be. Now stranded in an alternate reality how will Ben survive and find his way back home?


I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 1

The fields of tall green grass and red fire lilies waved serenely from the gentle wind as the bright afternoon sun warmly shined down over the Fire Nation.

Upon first glance any passerby would have just seen the common sight of a typical peaceful day and would have continued about their business.

But if those who were studious in their observation would have realized something was amiss.

Anyone familiar with the area would tell you that the field was usually alive with activity from furry creatures scurrying about their business in the grass and birds merrily chirping as they flew overhead, happy to be basking of the warmth of the day's light.

Yet that day the field was silent, strangely devoid of all manner of wildlife. Only the grass remained as the air became increasingly charged with a kind of electricity, much like that akin to the calm before the storm.

The calm before the storm, no phrase could have been more apt to describe what was about to begin here. An event, the first crack of thunder if you will that would herald a force that would forever alter the course of history of the world.

The birth of the fifth bender race.

It was a shame no one from this world would be present to witness it.

The charged feeling in the atmosphere that had frightened away the creatures that devotedly inhabited the area increasingly grew until finally the floodgates of fate could no longer keep back the approaching force.

With an earth shaking boom the sky over the field was shattered as the very forces of reality were ripped apart by an enormous blinding swirling vortex.

No sooner had the enormous anomaly appeared then two objects came plummeting out from within its mysterious depths. Then as quickly as it had appeared the vortex self-destructed in a mighty explosion, leaving only empty sky in its stead.

The first object was the mini Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship, who while in his big battle ship form was not so mini.

The second of the two objects was Ben Tennyson, or rather his Anodite alter ego duly named Manafest for his mastery over the magical living energy known as Manna.

"Whoa!" Ben shouted seeing the fast approaching ground below.

The duo were quick to spring into action.

Reacting fast Ben instinctively focused his mind creating a solid platform of green mana energy beneath his feet, instantly stopping his fall midair. Ship was also quick to act. Immediately he fired up his engines sending him rocketing up into the sky. "Ship!" he exclaimed proudly with barrel roll as he quickly regained flight control.

"Show off!" Ben laughed as he made the platform beneath his feet disappear and he flew down to the ground.

Following Ben's lead Ship joined his owner on the ground with an expert landing before transforming into his normal blob like self.

Quickly he sprang up into his owners awaiting arms then crawled up onto a perch on the Anodite's right shoulder.

It was then the duo began perplexedly taking in their surroundings. "Is it just me or was it just night a minute ago?" Ben asked his companion looking up at the sky. He then turned his attention back to their surroundings. "And I'm pretty sure it was less green too."

"Ship," the mini mechamorph said, nodding in full agreement.

"I'm thinking now's a good time to make a call," he said reaching for the Ultimatrix insignia on his chest, about to change back to normal and call Gwen and Kevin for help.

To his shock however the insignia was gone.

"I'm afraid Ben calling for help may be a bit more difficult than you realize," he familiar voice suddenly said from behind them, as if from out of nowhere.

Startled, Ben whirled around to find to his relief the welcome sight of Professor Paradox.

"Or is it Manafest now?" he continued curiously. "It is a bit hard to get one's name straight when they have so many alter egos. Though I suppose given the circumstances I can safely at least narrow it down to just the two."

"_Okay_… not that I'm not glad to see you Paradox but can we get to me not understanding you later, I kind of have a bigger problem here," he said anxiously pointing to his chest or rather the lack of the Ultimatrix crest.

"Ah yes, that," Paradox noted with a nonchalant shrug. "As I was saying it's a bit of an interesting circumstance you've gotten yourself into."

Ben stared at the immortal scientist incredulously. "So you know what's going on!"

Paradox nodded. "Yes and I must say that, you have really outdone yourself," he congratulated earnestly. "You have done something that only I have ever been able to do. It's really quite remarkable, even if it was completely by accident."

Ben glared at the wandering immortal, his patience growing thinner by the second. Something that was not lost on the time traveling scientist. Quickly he continued. "Ben my boy, aside from myself you are the first human to have successfully crossed over into an parallel dimension. We are now standing on an alternate version of the Earth you know."

Ben stared at the man in shock. "What?"

"An alternate version of your home dimension, and a very special one I might add," he explained. "Although I think as exciting as all this is you probably want to know what happened to the Ultimatrix and extension, you. You see when you passed through the gate way generated by your manna attack and the null void generator the chaotic forces at play separated you from the Ultimatrix, permanently turning you into your Anodite alter ego."

"Permanently!" Ben exclaimed in horror. "You mean I'm STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"I'm afraid so," Paradox replied regrettably. "And as for the Ultimatrix, well…" From his coat packet Paradox pulled out the Ultimatrix to Ben's relief, however it was short lived. "I'm afraid that stays with me."

"What!"

"Ben this device does not belong in this world," he explained. "Especially not in the fragile state it's in. Even in your capable hands a device such as this is too dangerous in this world. You on the other hand do belong here."

"Again, WHAT!"

Paradox continued. "You see while you and Ship may not have been born in this dimension you are destined to bring about a new age to this world. I have seen so for myself. You see Ben you are to be the first of the fifth bender race."

Ben stared at Paradox in a combination of sheer rage and confusion. "The wha-"

Just then he heard what sounded like fighting in the distance. Instinctively he turned to see where it was coming from.

Then remembering he had more important things to deal with he instantly turned back to Paradox only to find the time travelling immortal was gone.

"Dammit, are you freaking kidding me!" he bellowed up to the heavens.

With no reply whatsoever from the immortal scientist Ben hung his head in silent defeat.

Ship turned towards the sounds of the fighting and then back to his owner. "Ship?" he asked.

Ben sighed heavily. "Yeah yeah, I know we're going," he answered wearily. "Just give me a second okay?" Concentrating Ben suddenly engulfed himself in blindingly bright manna energy which quickly faded away to reveal the human form of Ben Tennyson, or rather a disguise of his old appearance. A little trick he remembered from his grandmother's last visit. However, instead of his usual shoes, green blazer and blue jeans he now wore a pair of black steel-toed boots, a black leather jacket with green lines running down the sleeves and shoulders, and a pair of black jeans. He was in a bad mood and wanted his attire to reflect that. "Now that's better."

Although he was still one hundred percent Anodite underneath it felt good to be or less back in his old skin.

Quickly Ship jumped off Ben's shoulder and transformed into a heavily armed, overly powerful looking motorcycle, keeping with the theme of Ben's new 'bad boy' look. "Ship!" he said eagerly.

Ben nodded as he got on his newly formed friend and created a helmet around his head using his powers. Gripping the handle bars he revved the engine blotting out the sounds of conflict nearby. If there was one thing the duo had learned in their past adventures, it was that where there was fighting there was usually people who needed help. "New place, new bod, new rules, same story," he muttered. "It's hero time!"

And with that the duo tore off towards the sounds of battle. As they grew closer his empathic powers began to sense the mana of what he was ahead. There were eight of them, seven human and one BIG animal. From their mana he could one of the humans emotions was an erratic mess of confusion, hate and anger, but beneath all that one emotion rang above all others, fear.

Instantly he locked onto that person's mana. That was the one he had to help.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"You're the Avatar!" Sokka shouted to Aang over another barrage of fireballs impacting the wall of stone Aang and Toph had made to shield them. "Do something Avatary!"

Nodding in agreement Aang turned to Katara and Tof. "Katara you and I start gathering water so we can distract her with a counterstrike," he instructed before turning to Tof. "In the meantime Tof, I want you to burrow underground then pull her down up to her neck."

"What about us?" Sokka quickly asked, readying his black sword.

"I'm guessing were plan B," Mai supplied flatly.

Appa growled in agreement.

Turning his attention back to Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Appa Aang nodded as more fire balls impact the stone wall protecting them. "While Katara and I distract her you three fly over head on Appa for an aerial assault in case plan A falls through."

Everyone nodded and got ready as the Avatar and his girlfriend began gathering water from the air and plants around them.

Dressed in her partially scorched red prison garb Azula cackled in demented glee as she unleashed another barrage of fire balls and lightning strikes at the wall hiding her pursuers.

A year had passed since the war had ended and much had changed, staying together the Aang gang (As Sokka had settled on calling them) had each been declared official ambassadors from their home countries and had managed to repair much of the damage caused by the fire nation, and additionally had succeeded in stopping any rogue fire nation soldiers who were still fighting for their old cause.

The Aang gang had also grown somewhat both mentally and physically in that time, both Aang and Toph had hit quite a growth spurt and were now each a little over a foot taller. As a couple Sokka and Suki we're still going strong despite the distance from the Kioshi island and wherever duty called the young man, Aang and Katara we're also now an official couple who made out with each other whenever they found the chance, much to their friend's nausea, and as for Zuko and Mai, in an act of sheer awkwardness Zuko had worked up the courage a week earlier to propose to his girlfriend. It had nearly killed him when it had taken the stunned girl a full minute to reply a more than enthusiastic "YES!"

Sadly however for some or more accurately the former fire princess little had changed, ever since her dethronement Azula's breakdown had worsened to the point where she had been left in an almost vegetative trancelike state, moving only when the need required her.

But this had partly been a ruse on Azula's part, in truth she had recovered from her severe breakdown in only sixth months time but wanting to be both left to her own devices of revenge for those who had betrayed her, and following her uncle Iroh's example she had convincingly played possum to cause security around her to lax until she was once again strong enough.

It was a brilliant plan and would have been a success, however the best laid plans are often brought to waste by a single misstep.

Upon hearing her traitorous ex friend would soon be taking her rightful title of fire princess by marrying Zuko Azula had been sent spiraling into the throngs of sheer rage, which had resulted in the smoldering destruction of the Asylum holding her as she had gone on a rampage which had naturally brought nearly all those responsible for her imprisonment to her.

"What wrong Zuzu?" she exclaimed in malicious delight as she impacted another blast of blue flames at the stone wall. "You and your little whore to afraid to face me!"

Suddenly the Avatar and the water peasant who had stolen her title of fire lord for her brother jumped out from behind the wall, each armed with gallons of water floating at the ready.

Before she could even react the Avatar's flying bison soared up into the air carrying the water tribe boy, her brother and her whore ex friend with it.

Completely forgetting about the Avatar and the peasant girl she locked onto her most hated target and readying to blast them out of the sky.

She never got the chance however.

Before she could even react she was hit full force by gallons of water then encased in solid ice.

She watched in pure rage as once again the water tribe peasant girl passed through her icy prison, pulling her arms behind her and locking them into metal shackles.

Not again! _NOT AGAIN!_ She mentally screamed.

And with that the water around them instantly melted and splashed to the ground.

"Well that was easier than expected," Sokka noted as Appa came in for a landing.

Azula watched as the blind earth bender suddenly shot up out of the ground beside her. "Yeah I didn't even get to do anything," she agreed in discontent.

Out of sheer rage Azula unleashed a roaring geyser of blue fire from her mouth at her enemies.

Suddenly her mouth was encased in ice by Katara. "Nice try but we didn't forget about that little trick," she said.

Azula glared pure fury towards them all.

Zuko looked at her pityingly. "Katara take that off," he instructed.

"But-" she protested.

"Please," he asked. "She knows she can't hurt us with that now so she won't try."

Nodding Katara reluctantly melted the ice over Azula's mouth.

"Don't be so overconfident Zuzu," Azula seethed at her brother. "You'd be surprised what I can do."

"We know," Aang grimly replied, sadly thinking with the decision he knew he had to make. The former fire princess had proved herself to be too unstable for her own good. To ensure she wouldn't be a danger to herself he was now faced with one option. With a wave of his hand he resealed her mouth with ice. "I'm sorry Azula but you leave us with no choice."

As he kneeled in front of her Azula glared at the Avatar both in furry and nervousness. She was not normally one to get tense even in dire situations such as this but from the air bender's body language and the tone of disappointment and regret in his voice was giving her a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her fears magnified even further as he placed one hand on her forehead and placed the other over her heart.

To her surprise the air bender began to glow and not just in the fashion she had seen before during their encounters when he had gone into the Avatar state. No this it wasn't just his tattoos and eyes that had begun to glow a brilliant bright blue, this time it was his entire body.

And it was at that moment as she herself began to glow a bright red shining up to the heavens that his actions became all too clear.

Feeling his energy beginning to pervade into her own, the rage vanished from her eyes and was replaced by pure fear as she could feel her bending slowly being stripped from her.

Desperately she fought back, battling her will with his, but it was to no avail. With blinding speed her spirit was quickly overpowered and her treasured abilities, the very things that made her Azula the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation were stripped away.

She lowered her head in shame as the light finally faded and Avatar removed his hands from her while melted the ice from her face. She had been Azula, princess and conqueror but now she was nothing… less than nothing.

There was a long silence amongst the group as each of them tried to think of the right thing to say, however before any of them had the chance to say anything, Toph felt something strange from the ground beneath her feet.

Nervously she turned towards a distant hill to her right, sensing something through her the vibration in the earth that was coming towards them, fast. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. "Uh guys, we might not be out of the woods yet," she said taking a defensive stance.

Quickly Aang closed his eyes and focused his mind on the vibrations in the earth. Instantly he heard what Toph had. "She's right!" he said readying himself.

Following his example the others readied themselves as well. "What's coming?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"I don't know it kind of sounds kind of like a tank," Aang replied, sensing the vibrations in the earth.

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "except for the fact whatever it is, it's moving faster and making more noise than a stampeding heard of Rhinoguanas."

"Great, first the crazed queen of mean and now more good news," Sokka groaned as he and Mai stayed with Azula making sure she didn't take advantage of the moment.

The group didn't have to wait long for whatever was approaching.

With mighty roar something came flying over the hill and came careening towards them before finally coming crashing in their midst, causing everyone to dive for cover.

As the dust began to clear everyone quickly sprang back to their feet to see a masked figure in black sitting on a strange two wheeled vehicle idly rumbling beside Azula.

Having made a perfect two point landing Ben stared down at the shackled girl as she stared back up at him in shock.

Behind the visor of his helmet Ben's eyes widened in anger as stared down at the helpless girl in shackles before turning his furious gaze on her attackers.

Dismounting his rumbling mechanical steed he reached down and helped her two her feet. "Hey there," he greeted as he glanced over his shoulder towards her attackers. "Looks like you could use a hand."

Just then a fireball shot past his head, narrowly missing by like a hair. "Back off!" the teen with the burn scar ordered. "She's coming with us!"

Incensed Ben turned towards his attacker. "Okay, I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to let that one go," he warned. "Next one, not so much."

"Who are you?" the boy with the blue arrow tattooed on his bald head asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ben replied noticing that the others had gradually begun circling him.

"I'm the Avatar," he replied.

"Is that supposed to impress me? Because I don't know what that means." Ben replied, not having a clue what the kid was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the kid with a black sword make a move for the shackled girl. "Don't even think about it sword boy, the lady isn't going anywhere if she doesn't want to." He pointed down at Ship. "Anyone who says otherwise has to deal with him and me."

Transforming back into his regular diminutive state causing everyone to stare at him in wide eyed shock Ship did his best to growl menacingly but sadly it wasn't very convincing.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm _soooooo_ scared," he said sarcastically as he took another step forward. "Hate to brake it to you buddy but we've seen _waaaaay_ stranger stuff than that."

"Bad choice," said Ben.

Instantly Ship transformed into a plasma cannon and with single blast sent Sokka flying about a mile into the horizon where he landed with a resounding splash into a nearby river.

Everyone stared in awestruck shock in the direction Sokka had landed before fearfully turning their stunned gaze back on the figure in black and his pet.

"Can't say he wasn't warned," Ben sighed with a shrug.

"Ship!" Ship agreed as he transformed back into his normal self.

"So who's next?" he asked smiling behind the visor of his helmet.

Snapping out of their shocked reverie Zuko and Mai answered that question with a combined attack of fire blasts and a mini barrage of small throwing blades.

Behind the black visor of his helmet Instantly Ben eye's glowed neon green as he suddenly shielded them with a barrier of green mana instantly stopping their combined attacks.

Everyone except Toph stared at the masked figure in shock as the shield faded from existence.

As his eyes began glowing more intensely to the point where they could be seen through his helmet's darkened visor, Ben's hands glowed brightly with gathering mana energy. "My turn!" he announced.

And with that he slapped his hands together unleashing a huge concussive wave of mana energy sending his would be foes flying in all directions.

Quickly Aang rebounded with gust of air which he then added to with a multitude of giant swirling air spheres stopping his friends' fall.

He gave a sigh of relief glad to see his friends and above all Katara we're safe as he set them down.

"What the heck was that!" exclaimed Toph.

Aang turned his focus back on the masked newcomer, glaring at him as he stared him. He had never seen that kind of bending before but he had recognized it immediately. It was the same bending art he had used to get rid of the former fire lord and Azula's bending, except far _FAR_ more advanced. Energy bending. "You're an energy bender, aren't you?" he said to the masked figure. "Who _are_ you!"

Behind his visor Ben gave the kid with the arrow tattoos a quizzical look. He had no clue what an energy bender was but he had no intention of letting them know that. "Just a guy trying to help a beautiful girl in the handcuffs," he replied, "But if you want the specifics that's for me to know and you to find out." The glow of the mana energy around his hands intensified menacingly. "Preferably the hard way."

"Wait," said Katara bemused, "'beautiful girl' is he talking about Azula?" She looked at Ben in incredulous disbelief. "_Seriously?_"

"And I thought I was blind," muttered Toph.

Azula glared flaming daggers at the peasant girl, she would pay for that. Right now! Instinctively she inhaled a deep breath to exhale a raging fireball at the lowly water peasant but was left with only a snarling huff.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at the shackled girl staring at him, before turning back to her attackers. Clearly a retort in her defense was in order. "Hey what can I say," he replied with a shrug, smirking behind his helmet. "I like gorgeous women, saving them even more… clearly your boyfriends share different tastes."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then several throwing blades were sent flying into his arms, legs and torso. Mai had taken offense to that last statement.

He was so glad right now he was an energy being, he thought as he looked downward at the blades imbedded in his body. Not having any blood or organs was a real plus at the moment.

Glancing at the girl who had thrown the blades he again smirked behind his helmet. "Seems I struck a nerve," he quipped as if nothing had happened.

Once again everyone stared at him in shock. He should be on the ground howling in pain right now but instead he just stood there as though nothing had happened.

Aang was the first to break away from his stunned state to glare daggers at the masked energy bender with contempt, he had nearly hurt his friends not to mention Katara and worst of all he was in league with Azula. As he felt himself swell with anger his eyes and tattoos began to glow with near blinding radiance as he went into the avatar state and ascended into the air.

"Surrender," he said with a voice that sounded like a chorus of thousands speaking at once, all with absolute authority.

Ben was almost impressed; this was starting to get interesting. "Nice trick kid but I can glow too," he laughed.

And with that Ben seemingly exploded into an absolutely blinding neon green light that compared to the light from Aang's avatar state was like comparing a candle's flickering light to that of a newborn star.

After a moment the light at last began to fade, revealing Ben's true Anodite form floating in midair.

Left completely awestruck Azula stared at the mysterious bender that had come to her aid; she'd never seen such power. Even the Avatar seemed to pale by comparison.

It was then Azula noticed that everything around her had begun glowing with the same fluorescent green light. She watched in amazement as the energy around her began flowing to the floating bender almost as if it were coming to his aid.

The energy began to gather around him, collecting together in a massive ball of energy.

Realizing he was bending the energy of everything around him Aang quickly sprang into action bombarding him an intense onslaught of the four elements at his disposal.

But before any of it could even reach the mysterious bender the energy suddenly took form in the shape of a giant glowing creature unlike anything he had ever seen.

Even more surprising was when it spoke.

"Mana construct: WAY BIG!" it proclaimed.

Floating at the core of the creature Ben smiled. He knew from watching his cousin and grandmother that Anodite's were capable of creating constructs out of mana such as shields and what have you, but he had never tried to make anything like this before. A temporary construct composed of mana that he had not only made in the image of his former hero counterpart Way Big, but had also imbued with all of its abilities drawn from his own memory, it was like wearing a second skin and virtually as good as becoming the real thing. The real thing with all the extra powers of an Anodite that is.

This was going to be fun.

Aang didn't even have a chance to react. Savagely the mana construct slammed his fist into the Avatar sending him crashing deep into the hillside.

Suddenly Aang exploded out of the ground, surrounded in a sphere of swirling air ready to reengage the glowing behemoth, not that it gave him much chance.

Instantly it slapped its hands together with Aang caught in the middle, hitting him with the full force of two colliding freight trains.

Aang limply fell to the ground rendered unconscious by the attack as the glowing construct finally separated its hands

"Aang!" Katara screamed, running to his aid.

With the fight clearly won Ben dismissed the energy from him allowing the mana construct around him to disperse back to the life forms he had borrowed it from and with an engulfing flash of green light he re-clothed himself in his human disguise.

"Relax blue eyes," he assured the girl as he descended back to the ground, "he's just knocked out. Aside from a possible headache slash concussion and a majorly dented ego your brother will be fine."

"He's my boyfriend not my brother!" she snarled casting him a dark glare.

Now it was his turn to be incredulous. "_Seriously!_ Well in that case when he comes to tell him nice going, you are _way_ out of his league," he said impressed. "Now unless there are any further objections the lady will will be coming with us." He paused and turned back to the shackled who stared at him in disbelief as Ship dutifully stayed at her side. "If that's alright with her of course."

Azula nodded without hesitation, with her fire bending stripped from her an ally like this bender could be very useful. Already thoughts of returning to the throne she so richly deserved began to form in her mind as a scheme began taking shape. All she had to do was gain his absolute loyalty no matter what it took. Simple enough really, especially since he thought of her as beautiful, but how could he not? Even without her bending she was still Azula. All it would take was a little use of her womanly charms to manipulate him into her willing puppet. "I would be happy to," she answered.

"Well then that settles that," he said with a smile. This day was really starting to look up. He turned to the mini mechamorph still at her side. "Ship transform," he commanded, "preferably into something that goes up."

"Ship," the mini mechamorph replied with a nod.

Quickly Ship's body began to expand, as he quickly took shape into the form of his namesake, the black and green large hulking heavily armed spaceship.

"SHIP," he boomed in a much deeper voice as he turned around and descending the boarding ramp for his two passengers.

As she stared in awe at the transformed metallic creature Ben came up beside her and snapped his fingers. Her shackles glowed neon green for a brief moment the unlocked and fell to the ground. "After you," he said, jokingly assuring her into the craft with a gentlemanly bow.

"Thank you," Azula replied as she cautiously entered the unusual craft while discretely keeping a watchful eye on her savior, trying to figure out just what to make of him.

Ben shrugged nonchalantly, always happy to help someone in need, and from what he could tell from his empathic abilities she was still in need seeing as her emotional state hadn't changed, not that he could blame her judging from her attire and nervous demeanor the girl had obviously been through a lot.

He turned and gave the people who had attacked him casual wave goodbye as Ship lifted up into the air. "See you around," he bid farewell as Ship doors closed and the enlarged mechamorph flew off towards parts unknown.

Everyone watched in confusion as the black and green aircraft disappeared into the horizon.

Aang groaned as he regained consciousness and sat up. "Did I win?" he asked.

With tears of relief in her eyes Katara wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and clutched him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" Aang asked confused as the others joined them.

"Think again twinkle toes," Toph said, "Whoever that guy was he beat you like a cheap rug."

"I've never seen anything that powerful," said Zuko with a shudder, "not even you."

"And as an extra cheery note he's with Azula," Mai noted. "Something tells me the good times are just going to keep coming."

"No kidding sunshine," agreed Toph flatly.

Aang and Katara nodded in agreement as she let go of him. "The question is _how_ do we stop them when they resurface," observed Katara, looking to Aang for an answer.

Aang shook his head. "I wish I knew," he replied. "Azula I know we can handle, but that guy's bending goes way beyond the level of energy bending the lionturtle taught me."

"Yes, that would be cause for concern," a new friendly voice agreed behind them.

Everyone whirled around in surprise to see a strangely dressed man in a white coat.

"Greetings all," he said cordially as he casually presented a brown paper bag. "Peppermints anyone?"

"Peppermints?" Aang repeated looking at the man in confusion.

He nodded. "Yes, normally I'd offer you a nice gumball to help your nerves but sadly I ran out a few centuries ago," he said before an odd look of reflection came over his face. "Or was it yesterday? Sometimes it's a little hard to keep track."

"Okay where did _this_ guy come from!" Toph asked in frustration.

"What do you mean Toph?" Aang asked.

"He literally just appeared out of thin air," she answered, having sensed his instant appearance via her earth bending 'sight'.

"Yes, sorry about that, I have a tendency to do that from time to time," he said chuckling at his own little inside joke as he popped a fresh peppermint in his mouth. "But I digress, allow me to introduce myself, I am as they call me, Professor Paradox and I must say it's a pleasure to see you all again."

"We've met before?" asked Aang.

Paradox nodded. "Yes," he replied, "though I suppose you all wouldn't remember me too well as I met each of you just after you had been born."

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"Perhaps I should explain," he offered. "You see whenever someone drastically changes the course of history such as you all I like to pop back to when they had been born, an odd curiosity to see what they had been like before becoming who they are. Sort of a before and after picture you might say."

The blank stares just continued, all of which gave the impression he seemed crazier with each passing second.

Seeing he was digressing he continued deciding to get straight to why he had come. "Perhaps I should just get right to the point though. You see in the simplest of terms, this world is doomed."

Author's notes.

Hope you liked the first chapter, and for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Ben Prime is duly titled because it's actually THE BEGINNING OF SEVARAL DIFFERENT STORIES** SET IN ALTERNATE REALITIES**. Can you say _**BOOYEAH!**_ That's right I'm a genius (he said with false modesty)!

However it should be noted that for those of you who enjoyed this first chapter that my life is rather hectic and combined with the fact that I'm a perfectionist when writing (to the point of almost being psychotically so), chapter updates will be few and far between. Sorry but that's just how it is. To recap and clarify, there _will_ be updates but they will occur sporadically. Again sorry.


End file.
